


Hicsqueak Shorts

by spoilmesweetie



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, but never quite make full fics, ideas that won't go away, story shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilmesweetie/pseuds/spoilmesweetie
Summary: Essentially a collection of plot bunnies and short fic ideas that never quite make it into full fics, but that won't go away.Also happy to take requests and ideas.





	Hicsqueak Shorts

Hecate paused, her back to her class, a frown marking her features. 

“Are you all right, Miss Hardbroom?” asked Mildred. 

“Quite,” she replied, turning on her heel and moving to inspect Mildred’s potion.  Content that she was not about to be the cause of yet another disaster quite yet, she made a round of the remaining cauldrons, collecting various ingredients from the shelves around the room.  Moving back to her own cauldron, she began brewing, her hands moving quickly and precisely in the making of a well-practised potion.

Content her own potion was brewing nicely, she made a further round of her students, tasting completed potions and handing out her usual share of barbed comments, but begrudgingly also handing out a few compliments. 

At the end of class, and ensuring that her students had cleaned and cleared their workstations, she watched them file out before returning to her own potion.  Giving it a final stir, she allowed herself a small satisfied smile as it turned just the right shade of violet.  Bottling the mix, she cleaned her cauldron with a wave of her hand. 

A further flourish of her wrist had her transferred to her chambers, where she found Pippa curled up on her couch, the soft grey throw she had gifted Hecate wrapped around her and looking thoroughly miserable.  Stepping out of the shadow of her doorway, she offered small smile as the blonde looked up.  “Hello, Pipsqueak.” 

She watched as Pippa immediately tried to plaster on a smile, shuffling to make room for Hecate on the couch. 

“Hiccup!”

Summoning her tea service as she sat, complete with the rose shortbread rounds she knew Pippa favoured from the kitchen, Hecate quickly set about making the blonde a cup of one of her own signature blends.  Adding a generous helping of honey, she stirred before handing the cup over.

Accepting the cup, the blonde watched as Hecate quickly and efficiently unpinned her hair before settling against the end of the couch, her arms open in welcome.  Careful not to spill her tea, Pippa curled up in Hecate’s arms, resting her head against her shoulder. 

She glanced up as a small vial filled with a purple potion was held out in her line of vision.  Recognising the potion immediately, she managed a watery smile, giving a small nod before Hecate uncorked the small vial and poured a measure into her tea.

“You should have called ahead.  I could have come to you,” said the darker haired witch.

“How did you know?”  Pippa let her forced smile fall.

Hecate gave her a small smile in return, everything about her expression warm.  “I could feel you.  During my last class.  You must have been getting close to Cackles.”

Pippa took a sip of her tea, her expression thoughtful.  “I didn’t realise that was possible.”

Neither had Hecate, and although she knew it would be something she would read up on in the future, for now she was content to simply accept it.  “I’ve learned with you, that anything is possible.”


End file.
